Duuuude, why? (edited)
by jesustakethewheel
Summary: In which Kagome's non-existent love life takes a sharp turn when Inuyasha asks her out. But it's on a dare so she says no. Then they all become spies because of some stuff with Naraku. Rated T because of my tendency to curse. Sorry. I just realized that people are actually reading this and oh my g od im laughing so har d right now this is terrible hahah
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Kagome P.O.V.**_

I walked to school and entered through the door.

Right away, you could see the groups of students just like in movies. It's amazing, really, how my school reflects the cliques shown in High School Musical. It's as if I live in some sort of fictional universe or something.

I don't really fall into a group. I'm not really into sports, so I'm not a "jock". I don't really enjoy wearing black on every inch of my body, so I choose not to be punk or goth. The popular girls just turn away whenever I look at them, so it's pretty obvious that they don't want me in their clique. I'm not even an average girl. I'm just a tomboy.

You don't find many of those here. My friend Sango is the only one who talks to me, I think. But it's all good. I swear, I don't care about what the others think of me.

* * *

><p>I'm in AP Biology when I overheard these jocks gossiping in the corner.<p>

"Dude, I dare you to go out with that girl over there. What's her name...? Oh yeah, Kagome," one of them sniggers. I tensed at the sound of my name.

"Which one?" asks another cautiously.

Which one? I'm the only Kagome in the school, thanks to my mom's bizarre reasons for naming me _bird cage._

"Higurashi."

"Aw, come on, man. Why her?"

'Cause she's a fucking tomboy and will make you suffer."

"Thanks a lot, man."

"Okay, so if you don't date her by the end of the week, I get $50 from you."

"What!?"

"And if you do date her... hmm... I'll give you $70."

"Oh, dude, hope you got $70 with you right now 'cause this is gonna be a piece of cake!"

Date me, huh? No way. I don't even know the guy.

Then this guy with long white hair, amber colored eyes, lengthy canine teeth, and dog ears sitting snugly on top of his head sauntered over. I could practically feel the confidence oozing out of him. The guy needed to check his ego.

"Hey, you wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"Nah," came my immediate reply.

"Great, I'll pick you up at- wait, what?"

"I said 'nah'"

He stared at me like I grew rhino horns. What doesn't he understand? What, has he never been rejected before? Maybe that's the reason for his over inflated ego.

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

Did... did she really just say "no"?

The other guys all laughed their heads off at me, almost burning themselves on the bunsen burners.

"Oh God, she said 'no'?"

"The first shot-down ever received by the great Inuyasha!"

"Hey, dude, you still have a whole week to get her to go out with you. Use that time," somebody said to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

No girl had ever said "no" to me before. This was completely new to me.

I groaned. Now what I am I supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Good grief.**

**Why am I still putting up with this story.**

**Well, I know I hate this story I'm editing, but if you like it then go ahead and say so in the review section or whatever.**

**I wrote the first version of this fanfiction a year ago and WOW I wrote it terribly, so I'm trying to fix that mistake by editing it.**

**Seriously, it causes my heart pain each time I read that old story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome P.O.V.<strong>_

After getting my lunch, I searched the sea of noisy students to try and find Sango. I picked her out from the crowd- it's a difficult feat, but I manageed- and did my best to push my way over to her. It took a whole lot of pushing and shoving, and people yelling, "Hey! Watch it!" at me, but I finally made it to Sango.

I plopped down on the seat next to her and began eating the school's hideous lunch. It was pasta... delicious...

I chewed on the tasteless undercooked pasta and listened intently to Sango as she told me about this guy in her last period.

"He was so _perverted_, Kagome! Okay, so maybe he thinks some girls are pretty, but that does _NOT _give him the right to touch their butts or harass them! It's despicable! I should report him to the office!" she ranted angrily. Her hands were clenched and she stared at the table with every ounce of fury in her soul.

I nodded agreeably. "Yeah, that's just gross. Nobody to the right to touch anybody without their consent."

"Yes! Exactly! These girls were telling him to fuck off but he was just like 'woah calm down there, _ladies_' and UGH!" she slammed her fist on the table, creating a slight crack on the surface. "Guys like him make me want to throw up."

"Yeah, tell me about it. This guy in my last period asked me out on a _dare_. A dare! And he expected me to say yes!" I grumbled.

"Wait, someone asked you out?" Sango asked with a grin on her face.

"On a _dare_, Sango," I reminded her.

"Who was it?" she said, leaning forward.

"This guy with really long white hair and dog ears." I described the boy by pointing out his most noticeable features. Not many people in this school had long, flowing white hair and dog ears.

Her entire demeanor switched as eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh, _that_ guy."

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"He's a complete douchebag," she spat out, as if any word that described him was foul and contaminated.

"What'd he do?"

"He's dated half the girls in the whole school, and he's making it some sort of sick goal to date every girl in this school. Kagome, promise me you won't go even _near_ that dick." Sango eyed me seriously.

I was about to respond, but I felt a presence hanging around behind me. I twirled around on my seat to faced whoever was there.

"Hey... you..." I said to the boy who had recently asked me out (and been rejected).

"It's Inuyasha," he said. His dog ears were twitching, and I had this urge to just reach up and fondle them for a bit, but I resisted.

"What can I do for you, Inuyasha?" I leaned back casually and made myself seem disinterested by grabbing my apple juice box and making obnoxiously loud slurping sounds.

"I want to ask, why did you say no?" he said. Wow. He really is an idiot.

"Because I don't like you," I reply. It's as simply as that. What's so hard to understand?

Apparently, it is the most difficult thing in the world for this guy because he's staring blankly at me.

"Listen, Inuyasha, sometimes people don't like people, and you just have to accept that. So just give up and hand your friend that $50," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inuyasha P.O.V.<em>**

I don't get it. What's there not to like about me? I'm awesome! And strong!

I decided to go to the roof like some kind of stupid anime protagonist and think about it there.

When I get there, I see my friend Miroku. He's actually my best friend, but I don't say that because that sort of intimacy destroys my masculinity somehow and I can't let that happen.

"Hey, man," I called out to him.

"Hi," he called back with turning around.

"I need to ask you about something," I started, and he spinned around with this big grin on his face. "Yes, I will marry you, Inuyasha!"

"Wait, whAT?!" I cried out.

He bursted out laughing, nearly crying from his laughter. After a while, he calmed down and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, I'm just joking around. What can I help you with?"

"Kagome Higurashi won't go out with me," I said. Better to keep it nice and simple, I decided.

Miroku looked delighted. "Ha! Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, slightly miffed that he would act so happy at my downfall. "So, how do I have her go out with me?"

"Ohh, Inuyasha," groaned Miroku, "You still have so much to learn. You don't 'have' girls go out with you. They decide on their own if they want to go out with you or not. If they say no, then that's it. You can't date them. End of story."

"But nobody's ever said no to me before," I said.

"Yeah, that's because everyone thinks you're hot as hell with your dog ears and stuff. Think about it- how long was your longest relationship?" Miroku interrogated.

I had to think about it a little bit. "Three months."

"Yeah, you see? Nobody dates you because they like _you_. They just like your hot looks, and you will just have to accept that, I'm afraid," said Miroku bluntly, without any stop to think about Inuyasha's extremely sensitive ego would be affected.

Those words stung, honestly. Inuyasha looked over the railing that separated them from plummeting down five stories. The wind blew sharply against his face. It was cold.

"So then that means I have to start acting nicer or whatever?" I asked.

"More or less. Don't be a dick," he answered cheerfully.

"Says the guy who gropes girls' asses," I mutter.

The city skyline in the distance stood shadowed by the grey clouds that hung overhead. Everything was shadowed by the grey clouds, really. He hated when this kind of weather showed up. It made his ears hurt. Also, he had the constant urge to hide underneath a desk.

"Oh, Miroku," Inuyasha called.

"Yeah?"

"I need to borrow fifty dollars."


End file.
